Suicide
by 8emmy
Summary: Maka's soul is broken to the point of no repair. Will she kill herself or Soul will make it on time. One-shot. I know really sad for the holidays but you know what lets do this!


Was it the humiliation of being called bookworm or being picked on because of not having a bigger chest size, that cause this to happen. She didn't have to do this. She didn't have to leave a note and come all the way up to the roof of the highest building. She didn't have to stand on the edge letting the wind hit her beautiful tear soaked cheeks. But she did feel like it was needed.

She needed to do such a selfish deed to make herself feel better. The voices said that everyone will be okay with this outcome, she didn't even listen to her conscience telling her the reality of this act. No she was going to do it, she was always been stubborn.

She closed her eyes covering them to see the fatal end of her life. She clenched her fists till they turned white. She took a step closer to the edge. One more little step and she would be done. No more Soul and Black Star picking on her. No more father that messed up her childhood and view of men. No more grades to worry about. No more kishins and Medusa to defeat anymore. She was going to be free.

Like a bird spreads it's wings and let the wind claim them, Maka was ready. She was ready for this whole god awful life to end. She was never going to look back. She sucked in a final breath and prayed that it only will hurt for a tiny bit. She imagined herself floating around in nothing. She was in her broken soul. Soul never entered her soul so never saw how truly broken she was. Of course he could feel some hurt, but Maka was a great actress and made it seem like nothing. However her soul was nothing but blackness and despair where her black blood never even wanted to visit. It was a afraid of being sucked into Maka's soul.

Maka let a single tear escape her eyes and cascade down her cheek. She allowed Soul to feel victory from finally fully breaking her. He had won and he should be pleased about it. He will get a hot, cool, awesome partner that did not suck. He will fall in love with one of his fan girls and they will live happily knowing that Maka was dead because of him.

"Maka!" She could a panicked voice the sound was from Soul. Why was he hear? Did he want to see her die? What a sick, sick weapon. "Maka don't do this! You are to young! I never meant to hurt you! I was just kidding! I love you Maka!" Soul yelled at Maka.

Maka turned around still near the end of the roof she smiled. "Don't lie to me. I have been lied to so long Soul." Maka whispered into the wind. Soul stared at the blonde girl. He loved her so much, he loved her personality and those Maka Chops. Why didn't she read through the lines. Couldn't she read through the lines. All the teasing was flirting, he was trying to get her attention.

"Maka please don't do this! Please! So many people died in front of me and I don't want my partner the girl I love to do the same!" Soul was holding back tears. Maka laughed lightly, it sounded so dark so unlike Maka. Was she under the black blood? Or was this her heart broken soul talking? Soul couldn't figure it out.

"Soul, Soul, Soul to many times have you seen kishins die. Your momma died from a weapon didn't she. That's way your father hates you, he hates your blood he hates your look and the way you look like your dead momma. Aren't I right Soul? Aren't I right?" Maka said as she allowed her voice sink in to Soul like poison. She liked watching him suffer, watching him shake and cry, this was the only time she can watch Soul suffer.

"Maka please don't say those things. I trusted you with that secret Maka. Come on Maka come home." Soul said as he walked closer to Maka.

"No! Stay away from me! You are nothing, but a bully!" Maka screamed. Soul stopped, he looked at his feet. He hurt her. He hurt someone so special to him, he made her do this. He was feeling sick, tears leaving him. He was ready to break down, he needed something to punch so badly.

Maka watched him break down. She watched him fall to his knees begging and pleading for her to stop and forgive him. He yelled out all his feelings, those feelings he hid from her for years. He told her the truth of the teasing, he needed the boulder of guilt to come off.

"Soul please stop, you're making me feel dizzy." Maka whispered. She was so close to the edge. She was crying and lost her balance, she screamed. In just a second Soul had his hand around Maka's wrist. She was dangling waiting for Soul to choose her fate.

Their eyes met Soul's red eyes where dull from the tears, and Maka's were blood shot making her look almost like a ghost. "Maka." He whispered. She looked so sad, so scared that she might die. Soul pulled her back up to the roof. He pulled her into a tight hug letting go more tears, Maka followed as well. Tears fell and shaking.

After their good cry Soul let go over her and grabbed her hand. Maka looked down at their joined hands. Soul shly smile. "Maka do you forgive me?"

"Yes. Lets go Soul." She said as she walked along with Soul. She had a lot of work in trusting him again, and trusting herself even more. She may never be the perfect, hottest human being on earth, but at least she could love herself.


End file.
